He Who Protect
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was taken to another world fill with BETA, TSF, and the ALTERNATIVE projects. Will Ichigo protect humanity from total extinction or will the BETA win. Rated M for lemon, Ichigo x massive harem (remake of the summary again)
1. Joining Another War

Ichigo shot up from his bed cover in sweat. "Morning." He looks around the room to see this isn't his house. "This isn't where I live." He got out off bed and look out the window. His eyes went wide to see a destroy, half mech outside. "WHAT THE HELL!" He back to the walk as the world suddenly stop. 'I'm must be dreaming? Yeah, that's it. Maybe I can...' Ichigo pinches his cheeks for a sudden pain. 'Ok, this not a dream. Where the hell am I?' Ichigo walk outside to see the city in ruin. 'This isn't Karakura Town... What is this place..? What in the world happen..?' He started to walk around the area, all nothing but ruin. When Ichigo went up to the hill he saw a school, intent, that made him surprise. 'That Hauryou!' Ichigo thought as he walks up to the gate when sudden two guys wearing military armor, and carry assault rifle walk up toward him.

"Yo, there! Finished your stroll?" He asked in a friendly tone. "Alright, just state your squad and ID and you will pass through." Ichigo was confused by this.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked making them look at him like he made a joke.

"Hey, buddy. Stop fooling around and say it already." The other one said.

"I think you guy mistake me for someone else," Ichigo said making their friendly smile drop and pointed their gun at him. "Woah!"

"Don't move!" The white guard ordered.

"Why is that?! What the hell did I do?!" Ichigo demand.

"Come on now." The black guard said grabbing his shoulder. "Come along peacefully!" But Ichigo grabs his arm and throw him over his shoulder.

"You bastard!" The white guard exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this!" Ichigo shouted as he steps forward when the white guard shot the bullet at the ground.

"...I told you don't move."

"Just let me talk to someone!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"So noisy out here." A female voice said when a woman, with purple hair, reddish-brown eyes, pale skin, wear a white lab coat, black suit underneath with blue trim, blue tie, long knee socks, and black high heels shoes.

"Professor Kouzuki!" The white guard shouted in surprise.

'Professor?' Ichigo thoughted.

-few minute later-

Ichigo is currently sitting on the chair with Kouzuki, who is looking at him. "Could you tell me who you are?" Kouzuki asked.

"It impolite to asked a person name before introducing yourself."

"I suppose you right. My name is Kouzuki Yuuko."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Yuuko chuckles with a smile on her face. "What so funny?"

"Nothing... It's just..." Yuuko bit her lower lip trying to hold it in. "Who name their boy strawberry?" Ichigo gains a tick mark.

"My name isn't mean strawberry! It's number one guardian!" Ichigo calms down for a bit. "Could you tell me what going on?"

Yuuko looks at him oddly. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She places her hand on her chin. "What wrong?"

"Do you know anything about the BETA?" Ichigo looks confused.

"BETA? What are you talking about?" That confirmed her suspicion.

"From what I've know. It's obvious that you are not from this world." Ichigo wide eyes. "So tell me Ichigo... What is your world is different from here?" Ichigo told his world without the BETA but leaving the Hollow, Shinigami stuff out of it. Yuuko nodded at his story. "It's possible that my Quantum Causality Theory is too narrow in its definition."

"Your what?"

"My theory that an infinite number of alternate timeline parallel with one another as they average at each possible moment." Ichigo let out a sigh

'Oh great... Urahara would definitely be interested in this.'

"If the possibility of other worlds exists as well, then I have to expand my theory. If each world in an infinite number of alternate worlds each possesses an equal number of alternate timelines, then..."

"There are more than one worlds."

"Yes, the only question now is how you reached our world." Ichigo thought about this as well. But couldn't came up with an answer.

"I have no idea. One moment I was sleeping in my room. And the next thing is that waking up someone house."

"I see."

"It feels weird that I ended up in this world."

"Have you considered trying return to your world? Though, even-"

"Ok."

"I'm only- wait what?." Yuuko was shocked about this.

"I said 'ok'. I never the type of person to give up. So tell me what is the BETA" Yuuko nodded and explain everything that going on to this world. The BETA, Alternate plans, TSF, even the very survival of humanity.

"And that it." Ichigo absorbs it all in. This world has been through a lot against the BETA. Now is resolve is double.

"Yuuko... I will help out this world if I can."

"You sure?" Ichigo could see the pity, hope, and ruthlessness behind her poker face.

"I am. I won't stop until the BETA are defeated!" Yuuko could see the determination in his eyes. The desired to win. She let out a smile as Yuuko open desk drawer and place a neatly folded clothes on top of the desk.

"Welcome to Yokohama Base," Yuuko said.

-the next day-

Ichigo is now wearing a U.N cadet uniforms. However, what got him surprise is the name Yokohama. In his world, it was named Hakuryou where his two childhood friend goes to. He couldn't image the school to turn into the base. Ichigo got his assign room and getting how his instructor, Jinguuji Marimo. Yuuko gives him the picture of her to see that she have long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, wear a black coat with blue trim, blue tie, long black knee socks, and black high heel boots. There was a knock on his door as Ichigo went up and open it. He saw his instructor wear a blue jacket with her sleeves roll up to here elbow, blue pant, and black boots.

"I'll be introducing you to your assign squad," Marimo said. "It's rare to see male conscripts nowadays so forgive them if they look surprised."

"No problem, instructor."

"But I have to admit I was surprised."

"Eh?"

"The Vico Commander, highly recommend you to training regime and said that you had a special case. She said that you threw away your exemption from the draft papers to join."

"Yes, I did." Ichigo sweat drops at that story. 'Yuuko have to make up a blizzard story.' He let out a sigh, rub his hand behind his head. "So I'll be in your case."

"I know that you're just a regular boy."

'If you know my life when I was a Shinigami. Then you know I'm not regular.'

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"I have to ask. If the information I ask for is classified then don't tell me. But Yuuko-san asked me to also report all of your activities to her."

"I just that fine. Lead the way." Marimo nodded as she takes him to the training center where he saw his assign squad doing a marathon around the old training field. "Squad, assemble!" Ichigo could see his squad slowly coming together in a pair. The first one is a small girl with pink hair with cat-like ears and twin ponytail, big green eyes, pale skin, wear the same uniform as he is. Up next is two girls wear the same uniform as them. One with brown hair that ties into a twin ponytail, green eyes, pale skin, and wears glasses. The other one have brown hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. "Oi Mitsurugi, come on, hurry up!" Ichigo saw a girl with long blue hair tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon, blue eyes, and pale skin, walk up to her squad.

"Forgive me for my tardiness. I had just finished doing my laps." Mitsurugi said as Marimo nodded.

"Alright, everyone. I will now introduce you to you the newest member of your squad!" Marimo announced to them in professional manners. "This is Cadet Kurosaki Ichigo, newly assigned to 9 squads 207. He will be training with us starting tomorrow. He was highly recommended by Vice Commander, Kouzuki Yuuko so we will test him later on. Get along with him, understood?"

'Vice Commander? I just hope she doesn't act like Mayuri.' Ichigo thought to pray that this world doesn't have someone like him.

"Yes, ma'am!" They replied.

'If they were in the Soul Society. They will fit right in.' Ichigo thought.

"I've already given him the tour around the barracks so Sakaki," Marimo called.

"Yes!" Brown hair girl, name Sakaki replied.

"Show him the rest of the base so he'll become familiar with the place."

"Understood ma'am!" Sakaki exclaimed.

'She will definitely be lieutenants if she a shinigami.' Ichigo thought.

"We'll train ten more minutes," Marimo said turning her head to Ichigo. "Kurosaki, you watch for now."

"Actually, I like to start my training," Ichigo said.

"You sure?" Marimo asked making Ichigo nodded. "Alright then, Kurosaki."

Ichigo ran the track with his squad while thinking the future what have income for him.

-twenty-five minutes-

Ichigo and Sakaki walk to the cafeteria, or the PX from Sakaki call it to gather their food and meet up with their squad.

"Kurosaki! Over here!" The pink hair girl called him to her direction eating the synthetic sandwich.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he and Sakaki sat down.

"Have you familiar with yourself Kurosaki?" Mitsurugi asked.

"I have. Thank." Ichigo said. "So, how about my introduce yourselves since you already know me?"

"Agree, I am Mitsurugi Meiya," Meiya said.

"Tamase Miki!" Miki said with a cat smile.

"...Ayamine Kei." Kei said with her eyes close.

'This one is weird." Ichigo said with a sweatdrop.

"Sakaki Chizuru," Chizuru said.

"So this is all the member?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we have one more person on our squad. Yoroi Mikoto, she is in the hospital from the injury in her training." Chizuru replied.

"I see," Ichigo said.

"Oh! That remind me, Kurosaki. Here." Meiya said passing the paper to Ichigo. "It's the UN oath. You have to memorize and recite tomorrow to be able to enlist."

"You serious?" Ichigo asked Meiya nodded.

"You'll do fine," Miki said with a cat smile. "Memorizing it doesn't take much effort. Unlike the weapons manual that we had to remember by heart."

"By the way, Kurosaki," Chizuru said with a serious tone placing her tray on the table. "There's something I wanted to asked you."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be blunt about it but... Can we expect much from you?"

"Of course. I have to train hard to protect innocent lives. To protect my squad. To face with everything I got." Ichigo replied.

"That is a pretty strong answered," Meiya said with respect. "It gives is the hope, and if the Professor recommends you that only adds to your credibility."

Chizuru nodded in agreement until she raises up her hand to grab their attention. "A month from now we will be having a Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation. We will have to succeed that this time."

"We'll have over a week to train for it," Meiya added with a hopeful tone. "Yoroi should return in time to join us. The squad needs to be as strong as possible when the time come."

"Her skills in survival is needed since she alone is second to none," Miki said.

-next day-

"I shall fulfill my duty to protect innocent international peace and stability, by rigidly adhering the code of conduct..." Ichigo beginning his oath at the auditorium at the base. "By cultivating virtue, training my mind and body, polishing my skills, by not taking part in political actions, and by giving my undivided attention to the completion of the mission. I swear never to shrink from danger, but risk my life to fulfill my responsibility towards humanity."

"We welcome your enlistment at Yokohama Base."

-track field-

The next day, squad 207 during their 10k march around the track. But with Ichigo's experiences before coming into this world. This is nothing. But he can't let his skill get rusted if he doing nothing. When squad 207 done with their runs, they head inside to get their equipment for one more run on the track.

"Hey, Marimo," Ichigo called only to get a glare from her. He let out a tired sigh. "Instructor Jinguuji, do you mind if I start with full gear?" Marimo glares at him for saying her name.

"I see..." Marimo groaned. "Kurosaki, has all this time you spent exempt from the draft given you extra energy?"

"Huh?"

"Then you can carry full gear. I'll even give you a dummy machine gun to complete the set." Ichigo let out a smile.

"Good... That all I need!" Ichigo exclaimed making Marimo shock. To hear a cadet so enthusiastic about training is new to her.

-later that night-

After that morning training regime, Ichigo decides to spend some time in his room. He let out a sigh as he stares up at the ceiling. 'Just what kind of world you have gotten into. One moment you did with the Winter War and the next thing you into another, fighting against the BETA.' Ichigo thought as he scans the room. Nothing to put on like his room. During his day as the shinigami, he faces Hollow, Shinigami, and Arrancers. But he never faces against a being from the outer face before. He doesn't even know who to pilot a TSF. Ichigo got out of his bed and head to the track in the middle of the night. When he got on the track, there was something in his pocket. He pulls it out to see his substitute shinigami badge. He thought back meeting Rukia, fighting Aizen, and losing his power.

"Oh? Kurosaki?" A voice said as Ichigo turn his head to see Meiya.

"Hey, Meiya." She grunted slightly being call by her first name. But Ichigo chose to ignore it. "What bring you here?"

"As you can see. I am training. This is part of my daily routine. I wish to become an Eishi as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"My reason are quite ordinary. To protect something."

"What would that be?"

Meiya turns her eyes toward the empty hill overlooking the base. "This planet... The people of this country...and Japan...as a nation." She turns her eyes to Ichigo. "What about you Kurosaki? Do you have something you wanted to protect?"

"Everyone... Doesn't matter if there are Japanese, Chinese, or American. I will protect every single one of them if I have to. Even if it's coast me my soul." Meiya was shocked about this. She wasn't expecting an answer like this from him. Such will and determination were in those words. But then she notices his substitute shinigami badge in his hand.

"Kurosaki, what's that in your hand?" Ichigo looks at his badge with a smile.

"Just some good memory in the past." He then looks at Meiya. "Anyway, I was about to do some laps. You want to join me?"

She shook her head. "No, I have finished with my own. Perhaps some other nights. Good night for now."

"You too," Ichigo said as they part way.

-October 25, Thursday-

The next morning, the squad having a lecture with Marimo discussing using explosives and a fictional scenario on how is disable an enemy's rear guard. Ichigo wonders why they would use this on another human. Shouldn't they learn how to defeat the BETA? Though, Ichigo listens hard on what her standing. "Kurosaki!" Marimo called.

"Huh?"

"Stand up!" Ichigo stands up as he told. "Repeat what I just said, right now!"

"You were giving a fictional scenario in which to support unit disrupts the enemy's rear guard facilities just before the actual operation began." Her silence and serious expression got Ichigo in the right direction. "So it's ideal to blow apart a high-voltage cable leading out of their facility."

"Oh? And why is that?" Everyone turn their attention toward Ichigo as he continues.

"in this scenario, 'destruction' specifically mean to 'disable their radar' not actually destroy it. So it's best to leave the facility intact since we can use later on for the base to be undamaged. This will also increase the chances of survivability and the mission completion. Marimo let out a 'hmmm...' before replied.

"You may be seated. You're pretty good for someone who is daydreaming. Pay more attention, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ichigo said sitting down. After the lecture has ended, the rest of the squad have a ten minutes break.

"That was amazing Kurosaki-san!" Miki exclaimed with a cat-like smile. "You were a genius on suggesting that."

"I talk some strategies a while back," Ichigo said.

"Really? That impressive." Meiya said follow by Chizuru behind her. "You're quite clever of using their facility for our own. I would've opened to sneak into the base and destroy the radar."

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Chizuru said blunt. "He's clever and it's good to have a member like you in our squad."

"Thank," Ichigo said.

"He's certainly dedicated that much I sure," Meiya added folding her arms in a samurai style.

"Yeah. I spend most of my time hand to hand combat and with a sword." Ichigo said.

"I didn't know you take sword before," Miki admitted.

"It was a long time ago," Ichigo said.

-1 hour later-

Ichigo having trouble assembling and dissembling a gun. It takes a long time to finally put the gun in place. "Done!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Too slow!" Marimo exclaimed.

"Hey! Give me a break! This is my first time doing this!" Ichigo shouted.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san. Everyone get their mistake on their first try." Miki said.

"She right," Chizuru said. "Not many people able to get it right away."

"Indeed," Meiya added in. "With a little more practice. You can get the handoff thing." Ichigo nodded and continue to try his best.

-later afternoon, at the PX-


	2. Learning the Basic

This morning, Squad 207 are at the shooting range for their first, firearms training. "Commence fire on 100 meter targets! One clip per person only!" Marimo announced as they kept their fire from 100 meter target. Ichigo made a pretty good shot for a few try since he used to went to the arcade to play some shooting games. But he prefer using a blade than a gun anytime. He look over at Miki see that she is doing a much better shot that he does. She maybe good as Uyru when she come to bow.

"Wow, Miki," Ichigo said causing Miki to look at him.

"Nya?"

"That was a pretty good shot you did." Miki chuckles as she rub the back of her head.

"It was nothing."

"You don't have to be so modest," Ichigo said.

"I agree, Tamae." Chizuru came into the conversation. "It's time to prove that even with a 'special' man like Kurosaki, you're still top notched when it comes to shooting."

"I just compliment her," Ichigo said.

"Maybe so. We can't keep losing to you." Chizuru said causing Ichigo to let out a sigh.

"Alright alright," Ichigo said.

"Well... I guess I could try." Miki agreed as she looks at Ichigo. "Which target you want me to hit?"

"What about that middle target 500 meters from here? If you want to use your sniper rifle you can." Ichigo instructed.

"Ok." Miki said as she got into her position. Ichigo is watching her patiently as she pull the trigger as he and Chizuru held their ears. "Here..." She pass a pair of binoculars to Ichigo as he take a look at. "Impressed yet?"

"Oh yeah, I'm impressed," Ichigo said with a smile.

"What about you Ichigo-san Can you shoot long range too?" Miki asked causing Ichigo to chuckle.

"I'm not that good as you are, Miki," Ichigo said.

"Hoo? A long range shot in front of the expert? That some nerve." Chizuru said with a smirk

"Hey, I'm not trying to compete with her." Ichigo said with his usual scowl look.

"Either way, this should be good. But let's test that 'specialness' of yours. Why don't you try hitting that target over there?" Ichigo look over to see a target at the 1000 meters.

"What the hell Chizuru! I can barely see it with my binoculars!"

"Can you do it?" Chizuru asked causing Ichigo to have a tick mark as she acts like Uryu.

"Fine, Miki can you give me your rifle?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Sure, here you go," Miki said as she gives her rifle to Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo got into his position and aim carefully with Miki's sniper rifle. He pull the triggers as the bullet went off. Ichigo take a closer look with his binoculars to see that it almost hit the center.

"That's amazing Ichigo-san! You hit it!"

"It's wasn't a bulls-eye though."

"Yeah, but even I can't shoot that good. You're about ten centimeters from the center dot! That alone is incredible!" Miki exclaimed.

"I guess so." Ichigo said as he look over to Chizuru. "So what did you think?" Chizuru gave out a 'hnn' sound to express her feelings. Even she was impressed.

"Lucky shot..." Kei said plainly causing Ichigo to have a tick mark.

"How is that a lucky shot!?" Ichigo demand.

"Try again..." Ichigo let out a sigh as he took his position again and fire. The others quickly got out their binoculars and look at the target in the distance. Kei took Ichigo so he couldn't tell how it was.

"Well...?" Ichigo only received silence from his squadmates as he have a confuse look on his face. "What with the silence?" Chizuru pass over her binoculars to Ichigo as he look over to the target to amazed him. "Whoa!" Ichigo's second shot was much closer to the center dot than his first shot.

"That was... Incredible!" Miki said as she lights up like a Christmas tree. "That was amazing Ichigo-san! You managed to hit the center with the second shot! That was so cool!"

"It was nothing. Besides I can barely see the target from here." Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki... super lucky..." Kei said as she rubs Ichigo's stomach.

"Ummm... What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Grabbing some luck..." Kei replied causing Ichigo to sweatdrop.

-November 1, wednesday-

A few days have pass for Ichigo since he get here. He have gotten better assembled his guns over and over again, even blindfolded. He ran around the tracks more than everyone in full gear thanks to his days as a Shinigami. Right now they are listening to Marimo's lecture on criticality and mission objectives. What took priority more? Human life or the mission?

Ichigo is ready to die for and willing risk his soul in order to protect the people that he care about. He still remember that day that he and his friends storming into the Soul Society to save Rukia, then face the Bounts and save the Soul Society, battle in the Winter War and much more. Ichigo is a hard earn veterans when it come to war and battlefield.

"Alright, that's all for today. Dismissed!" Marimo stated as she left the room given Squad 207 their customary salute.

"Finally," Ichigo said as he stretches his body. "Who ready for eat lunch?"

"Oh me me me!" Miki said energetic causing Ichigo to chuckle. "I haven't had anything to eat since this more."

"Well that bad for you Miki. Every growing soldiers have to have breakfast or else they won't become strong." Ichigo said as he messing with Miki hair. He look at the rest of his squadmates to find them staring at him. "What's wrong? Don't you guy want to eat?"

Meiya breathed a sigh. "Perhaps I should not continue to be surprised at your abilities, but somehow... That was just..."

"Wait, are you guy talking about in class and training. Everyone can do it, can't you guys do it too?" Ichigo asked trying to keep his cover.

"We can... But you're..." Kei added giving him her stare that catches her interest.

Chizuru seems to agree as well. "Kurosaki, have you... Been conscripted before? I know you said that you have a teacher. But the situation bugs me a bit. You were recruited less than a month ago and yet despite not knowing how to use a gun, you can do everything better than us."

"That is true," Meiya said nodded in agreement. "You are far from normal."

"Come on you guys. Can you not pry on someone else's privacy?" Ichigo asked.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrreee..."

"Kei, stop that," Ichigo said.

"But they're right, though." Miki agreed with them. "You can shoot. snipe, and do hand to hand combat and everything. And you know what to do in a situation better than everyone. Ah! But we're squadmates! So whatever you did in the past is nothing we should know as long as it benefits the squad right?"

'If you guys know what I did in the past, you guys wouldn't believe me. Plus I think it's already too late for that.' Ichigo thought as the rest of them are glued to him.

"Staaaaarree..."

They are closing in with their silent stares, simulating every possibility to explain his experience. Ichigo look around the room for any possible escape from them to avoid their question. "Well, I'm hungry. See you guys at the PX!"

"Hey!" The squad yelled as Ichigo made a mad dash out of the room.

-with Ichigo-

Ichigo have gotten away from his squadmates , but that only made them to ask more question. 'I can't tell them about that I was a Shinigami. They wouldn't believe me. And made up some stuff about some super soldier project will be asked them more question then answers.' Ichigo thought as his stomache growl. 'Maybe I get something to eat.' Ichigo walk his way to the PX when he bump into someone.

"Oww... Sorry, are you ok?" The girl on the floor asked. She has short cyan hair, brown eyes, slender body, wear a uniform like his squadmates.

"Me? I'm worried about you. Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he put her back up to her feets.

"I'm fine. Thanks... I'm sorry, I got to see the instructor, bye." She ran past Ichigo as he looks at her.

"Hey, wait a minute!" She stops and looks at him.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Which squad are you-"

"Hey, you know something? I've been in the hospital for weeks but today's the day I can finally come back."

"Hun? No one asked you about that!" Ichigo exclaimed as his eyes started to twitch a bit. 'Wait, hospital?' Miki did say one of their squadmates names, Mikoto was at the hospital for injuries. "Hey, are you-

"And there's supposedly a new guy in my squad too. I can't wait to meet him."

"Hun? Oh, the new guy is-"

"Miki-san said that he's really cool and is even better than er when it comes to sniping! She said that he was superman incarnate! Whaaaaa! I can't wait to meet him! But still... Who name their boy strawberry?"

"Hey! The name isn't strawberry! It's number one guardian!"

"Well gotta go. See you later."

"Hey!"

"Ah, hello again."

"You didn't even leave you, idiot!"

"That was rude. I already said goodbye."

"That doesn't count when-"

"Ah, Yoroi-san!" Miki called as she and the rest of the squad came out of the room.

"Ah, Miki-san! It's been too long! Hooo! Chizuru-san, Meiya-can, and Kei-chan are all here! Yay! It's like a mini reunion in the hall." Mikoto said.

"Yoroi?" Meiya looked rather surprised and relieved to see her friend. "I see you've become acquainted with this man."

"Yeah, I bumped into him along the way. He was rude through. Anyway, I'll have to see the instructor first. Miki-san, tell me everything about that superman you talking about in your letters."

"Like I trying to tell you, That guy is-"

"Ah! We only have an hour left! See ya!"

"Oi!" Ichigo called as she was gone.

"Don't take it personally," Meiya said. "She's like that naturally. She does that to everyone."

"I...guess so..." Ichigo said as he let out a sigh.

-November 2, Thursday-

The following day, Marimo allowed them to go on Close Quarter Combat in the track field along with cadets from the other squads. Meiya decided to take Ichigo as her sparring partner for the session and each of them was equipped with nothing but their limbs and practice swords. Meiya let out a battle cry as Ichigo block her attack.

'Meiya's skill with a sword is decent. She probably made lieutenants or captains with her skill.' Ichigo thought when he avoids her kick. 'But something wrong... Why does she feel so sad...? It's like she hasn't seen someone close to her for a long time.'

"I'm impressed Ichigo. Not many can keep up with my swordsmanship."

"What can I say. I'm an actual when it come to close quarter." They traded blows and blacked each other's moves like they were dancing tango. Ichigo avoided her leg and blacked her fists and countered it, scoring a few hits on her shoulders and the chest.

Meiya withdrew to a safe distance before returning to her stance. "To be honest, I did not think that you would be this skilled. I thought only Ayamine was the only one who could match me at close quarters."

"Well, you can't judge by appearance."

"Forgive me. But there are many who neglect hand to hand combat as they begin to excel at shooting."

"Well, you need to balance out in close quarters and shooting."

"Indeed, Ichigo."

"But that won't stop me from winng this match!" Ichigo charge at her as Meiya block his strike. But the found a opening, Ichigo knock the sword out of her hands and held the tip of the sword to Meiya's neck. Just then, Marimo blow the whistle causing the cadets to stop.

"That's enough! Head the PX for today." Marimo said as Ichigo put his sword away.

"That is most impressive Ichigo. It seems like your teacher train you well." Meiya said.

"He's doing. Say, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well...during our spar. I feel like that you are sad about something. Like some person, you care about you haven't seemed." Meiya looks at him with wide eyes before her eyes turn narrow.

"It's best if you don't invade people's privacy." Meiya suggested as she walk away.

-PX-

After their morning spar, squad 207 turned to the Px for a little rest and relaxation. They sat on the same table with some food on their plates and eat peacefully. Ichigo took a glance at Meiya, he know that he shouldn't go into people's personal stuff. But it still bothering him.

"Ichigo-san, that was amazing!" Miki praised after seeing Ichigo beat Meiya in sword combat. "I can't believe you beat Mitsurugi-san."

"Indeed, Ichigo's teacher sure train him well with the sword," Meiya said.

"I have to agree. Your teacher must teach you, advanced swordsman." Chizuru added.

"Kisuke only me the basic. The rest I learn from my own experience." Ichigo said causing the rest to be a shock.

"What!? He only taught you the basic while you learn advance stuff on you own!" Mikoto exclaimed as she gives him the thumbs up in respect. "I wish I hadn't been sick. That way I would've seen a lot of your special abilities!"

"Whatever..." Ichigo grumbled.

"Eh? Don't tell me that you're still angry about yesterday? If you had told me who you were then I would've known right away that you were our squadmate."

"That what I been trying to tell you-"

"Oh! That reminds me of a show I watched on TV when I was in the hospital."

'At least me let finish damn it!'

"I watched so many fun things on TV that day. It was about a dog who waited for his master at the train station. It was an old movie series based on a true story."

"Ah forget it," Ichigo said as he went back to eating his food.

"By the way, Ichigo-san, do you have any family members?" Miki asked.

"Well, I have two little sister name Karin and Yuzu. They're fraternal twin, Karin is more of a outspoken girl while Yuzu is the complete opposite of her. My dad... Well... Let's just say you don't want to meet him." Ichigo said.

"Why is that?" Meiya asked.

"Well... Let just say that is... Energetic..." Ichigo replied with a bit of hesitation.

"And your mother?" Chizuru asked as Ichigo lower his head.

"She's dead," Ichigo replied causing the rest of the squad to feel sorry for him.

"Sorry about that... Ichigo-san..." Miki apologized.

"It's alright... You guys were just curious that all." Ichigo said.

-classroom-

After finishing their awkward lunch, squad 207 are learning about First Aid training. Ichigo already knew this stuff, since his family run a clinic. "Now everyone, I gonna teach you about the conditions of an injured person." Mikoto explained. "Just because the man is unconscious, bleeding, or isn't breathing doesn't entirely mean that he's dead. The most certain way to check a person's condition is by checking their pulse which be felt from the wrist and the neck." The others nodded to her explanation. "New let's demonstrate artificial respiration." Mikoto look at Ichigo. "Ichigo, would you lie down?"

"Sure." Ichigo laid down on his back with his face up.

"Good. Ready?"

"Yeah." Mikoto pinched Ichigo's nose and began blowing air into his lungs. "You pretty calm, Ichigo-san."

"You could say that I've done it before." Ichigo let out a smile causing Mikoto to blush.

"W-well that's the gist of it." She recovers from her live demonstration. "Now for hemostasis."

"ok..."

"Applying pressure for different kinds of wounds will have different effects. So it's best to consult a real doctor to apply the proper procedures. After all, basic medication is only a temporary relief effort."

"Yeah that's true." Ichigo standing back up to his feets. "If you don't find one it's possible the patient may suffer necrosis." Mikoto suddenly hug Ichigo clinging against him.

"That's correct! You're incredible Ichigo!" Mikoto praised.

"Well, my family does run a clinic," Ichigo said.

"You never told us that your family run a clinic before." Chizuru stated with a surprise tone.

"Sorry about that, kind of slip my mind." Ichigo said as he look at Mikoto. "And let go of me!"

-PX-

Dinner was served two hours later after training. Though most of the squad are tired, Ichigo haven't thank to his Shinigami days. Still, it better to keep a low profile from the other squad. "Oya? Isn't that Mikoto-chan?" Shizue asked.

"Ah, Kyozuka oba-chan!" Mikoto replied cheerfully.

"I heard that you were in the hospital. You recovered already?"

"Yup!"

"This call for a good celebration. I'll double your rations for today!" Shizue exclaimed with a smile as she look at Ichigo. "Ah Ichigo-san! They have been talking about you."

"About what?" Ichigo asked.

"About you being the legendary rookie they talk about. You out shined must of the cadets here since you arrive."

"It was nothing." Shizue pat him on the back.

"Hmm...not bad at all. Even after that whack you can still stand up straight. You'll make a fine soldier. Ohhh? Strong muscle too. She told me that you were superman incarnate in both physical and mental stuff... So it wasn't exaggeration after all."

"Wait, who told you that? Marimo? Yuuko?" Shizue pat him on the back again as she let out a laugh.

"You've got guts to say their first name out in public. Anyway, Chizuru-chan. You'd better use him to utmost. A strong man like this doesn't come everyday. Even though he look like a delinquent." Shizue said.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

"of course." Chizuru said with a smirk. "I intend to do so."

"Don't you take advantage of me!" Ichigo exclaimed as Kei let out a fake surprised expression.

"You just realized?" Kei asked.

"Oi!"

"Heh... smart but slow."

"You the last person I want to hear that!" Ichigo exclaimed as Shizue laughing at them.

"You're fitting right in, good man. I'll get your portion so wait right up." Shizue said.

-Yuuko's office-

After Ichigo finish with his meal. He decided to ask Yuuko a couple of question. Ichigo walk into her office to see it still a mess and that Yuuko is sitting on her chair. "What is it, Kurosaki?" Yuuko asked.

"I just want to know is what are we using to fight against the BETA?"

"That's right. Your world doesn't have the BETA." Yuuko got off her chair and walk in front of her desk. "What we are using to fight the BETA is call the Tactical Surface Fighter or TSF for short. They are operated by a pilot that we call Eishi."

"So I'm guess that TSF is a giant robot?"

"To put it that way, yes. Despite of you never operated a TSF before, I can tell that you are quick learner when it come to basic, and then more advanced skill."

"Well I learn from my own experiences. But still I got one question."

"What is it?"

"Why the hell are humanity are not working together to fighting against the BETA! It would be better for us to work together than fighting it separate!" Ichigo learn that all of the government haven't been working together to combat the BETA.

"It's not that simple. Most of the army from the around the world are having a hard time getting along with one another. And Alternative V are trying to make sure that we have to leave the planet by any mean necessary."

"But that doesn't mean we have to run away. I can tell that you don't want Alternative V to succeed and neither do I. I don't whatever it mean to make sure that Alternative V succeed and neither does the BETA. I would face them along if I have to." Ichigo left leaving a surprise Yuuko. She could tell that this more have more experience than everyone at this base. Yuuko could see the look on his face that only a war veterans could have.

'But how? Kurosaki is just a being from another world. But that expression on his face... It's only a war veterans could have. What are you trying to hide from me Kurosaki.' Yuuko is interest with the boy even more now. 'Just what are you Kurosaki...?"


	3. The Test and the Truth

-November 12, at Southern Island-

The mission went off without a hitch according to Marimo. The BETA that surfaced from Sadogashima Hive welcome by the imperial fleet bombarded them on both sides on the first lone of defense and allowed them to pass and meet up with the Army 12th Division. The 14th Division and artillery supported the defenders and stopped the BETA before they even had a chance to get the highway. One could probably say that they were easily mowed down like lambs to the slaughter.

There were few casualties up the front lines, but it has boosted the morale of the soldiers. Once they saw a horde of BETAs slaughtered on their doorstep, they believed that the human race might have a chance of defeating the aliens once and for all. Ichigo let out a smile that this will boost the morale from all over the world.

The base was put on DEFCON 2 for about an hour or so until they resumed their daily training after the announcement that the enemy was completely destroyed.

Today, squad 207 are going to the training regime known to every cadet as the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation. When they arrived by boat, the first thing that they saw was Yuuko in her bikini sunbathing under the umbrella.

"Ah, you're here at last. Now then let's get started, neh?" Yuuko teased them seductively with her loosened bathing suit causing Ichigo to blush furiously. "Ara? Kurosaki...is this the first time seeing a woman in a swimsuit before." Yuuko held her arms underneath her breast causing them to look bigger.

"S-stop! Quit joking around and give us our mission!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Alright~." Yuuko passes the order slip to them. Ichigo could tell that she is here to make sure that he don't die. "Here's your mission. Don't get lost now."

Chizuru accepted the piece of paper and quickly read it before any of them. "Orders received."

"Remember. If it gets too much, just use the radio in your bag. But that also means failing the exams~." After receiving their orders they formed around their instructor to receive their equipment.

"Alright everyone!" Marimo announced. "In this exam, we will simulate an operation that could occur on the field. During the operation, you had no choice but to abandon your TSF and are in a situation where Reinforced Exoskeletons cannot be used, so you have to escape the battle area. Escape is the primary objective. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You must also destroy three targets in the area that marked on your map. There is a total of three targets. It doesn't matter how you do it as long it is done to delay the enemy's advance and as long as you finish on time. These are your secondary objectives. The operation will end in 144 hours when recovery vehicle departs from the destination point. That is all the information we have at the present time. You do now know where the extraction point is so you may have to search your secondary objectives for more information.

Marimo handed the cadets each map of the location which they analyzed with great accuracy. The squad diverges into three pairs with Ichigo following Mikoto, Chizuru aiding Meiya and Miki partnering with Kei. Marimo watches them with a worry expression on her face as soon the pairs enter the forest.

"Yo, Marimo-chan," Yuuko called her tapping her cheek with a cold cocktail. "Why the long face? Worried about your students?"

"A bit..." Yuuko alway good at reading her expression. "But anyway, Kouzuki-san."

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind telling me something?"

"Oh? Is this about Ichigo? My my, I didn't know you were into younger men, Marimo-chan? Even though he seem innocent too~."

"Please take me seriously."

"Hai hai..."

"Who is that boy... Really?"

"Hmm?"

"I might just be an instructor but I'm not dumb. When he first joined, he about to know the situation better than everyone. He can shoot almost as good as Tamase despite never able to held a gun before. he can beat both Ayamine and Meiya at the same time without even breaking a sweat and those two alone are capable fighters. He's also a great tactical advisor. His eyes tell that he have seemed many battlefields before any other cadets could get those chance. He has all the characteristics of a veterans soldier." A silent moment came between these two as Yuuko let out a teasing grin.

"Are you interested? He is a fine man after all." Marimo grew a blush at the thought of Ichigo being her boyfriend. "But I'm going, to be honest with you. I'm surprised about this too." Marimo had wide eyes at the statement. She thought that Yuuko knew a lot about Ichigo before he joined in as the cadets. "I also have a feeling that he is a war veteran somehow. Something that Ichigo doesn't want us or anyone else to know."

"About what?"

"I don't know... Ichigo is surrounded in mystery... Not wanted everyone to know what he did in the past. The boy has surpassed everything that I expected of him. A boy like him actually is that strong and wise at the same time."

"But what does this mean?"

"I don't know... But I'll admit there are some interesting traits about him?" This is unreal, Ichigo surpasses Yuuko's expectation something that Mario couldn't believe. Ichigo is indeed mysterious, but she never knew about this. "Anyway, you can stop observing from here on out."

"Huh?"

"I have enough data from him so you don't need to report his activity to me anymore."

"Uh... ok... understood."

-with Ichigo-

Ichigo following Mikoto throughout of the terrain while looking out for traps along the way. "Keep it up Ichigo. Just follow my step or you might set off a trap!" Mikoto explained.

"Got it, and keep your voice down. You might set off a sonic landmine."

"Eh? You know about those?"

"I did a couple of research of those things on my spare time. They pretty much use them against the BETA since those guys make a lot of noise. But they're pretty weak so they don't really do that much damage."

"Hoo?" Mikoto about to take another step when Ichigo stop her.

"Wait Mikoto."

"Eh?"

"Look there..." Ichigo stopped the trap about a meter away. It was hidden underneath a leaf and attached to a string. 'A common tactic used against unsuspecting soldiers. Fortunately for us, I about to observe the surrounding.'

"Hoo. Good eyes. I never would've seen that."

"Can you disable it?" Mikoto nodded confidently as she cut off the string. They continue their destination for hours while disarming any traps. After much later, they quickly found their objective well hidden within the mountains.

"Waaa... It looks like a real base, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does..."

"But it looks like we won't make it from here. We should rest and go there when the sun is out."

"Bad idea."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because that exam was supposedly used to demonstrate how a real option would do. Our instructor clearly stated that we were behind enemy lines and our main objective is to escape. Think about it. If that base was crawling with guards attacking it as night be the best option."

Mikoto widened her eyes in amazement. "Hooo! You right again Ichigo-san! But it's quite a distance from here. Do you think we'll have time?"

"You won't know if you try out. Once we find a way to blow the base up. We'll leave immediately with whatever supplies we can get our hands on. Also if we blow the base up, there's no doubt that 'IF' there were any guards they would be looking for us. So it would be best for us to make a good distance away before we stop for a rest."

"Waaaa... If you keep this up Ichigo-san. I might just die of your amazing talent."

"Hey come on now. You need to think outside the box. Well, what do you think of my plan?"

"Eh?"

"I won't go with anything without my teammate's approval. This is teamwork after all."

"Ya! I agree with it. I don't even feel tired knowing that you're around me Ichigo."

Ichigo let out a smile at his squadmate's behavior. "Then let do it." After agreeing with Ichigo's plan, Mikoto and Ichigo made their way to the abandoned based. Mikoto searched the base with nothing but a sheet to cover them from the rain. Without wasting too much time, their plugged one of the oil drums near the generator building making it look like a giant molotov cocktail. They also left a trail of oil around the place to make sure that the whole place goes up in flames too.

Before long, they were in and out before midnight and the explosion that occurred made a lovely firework that reminded Ichigo of the festival back in his world.

"Alright, that should've stirred the hornet's nest. That would make a good diversion so the other teams will have a good excuse to attack their targets as well.."

"Yeah." Mikoto nodded in agreement. "But that was quick considering the fuse was improvised by your idea."

"Like I said, think outside the box." Ichigo patted on her back. "But for now, we should make it towards the forest. That way we'll have a better chance of staying hidden from pursuers. You alright with crackers for dinner tonight?" They about to move until Ichigo heard something. "Wait, Mikoto."

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a snake." Mikoto stopped in her tracks and listened closely to their surroundings. The light from the explosion was enough to light the whole place so they can watch their steps for traps.

"Yeah... I hear it too." Mikoto turns her toward to Ichigo. "Ichigo, maybe we should just bwa!?" Mikoto tripped on a rock and fell on her butt. "Ow..." The opportunity struck the snake and made it's move. Luckily for her, Ichigo's eyes caught it just as it was about to leap towards Mikoto.

"Mikoto, look out!" Ichigo places his arm in front of the snake's path allowing it to bite him instead. Ichigo gritted his teeth from the pain from the snake.

"Ichigo!"

"Don't move!" Ichigo lifted his arm up to see the snake sink it's fang into his skin. Luckily for him, his skin gotten a lot tougher during his day as a Shinigami. With a little swift move, Ichigo grabs the snake by the neck and forced it to pull out. He knows that this thing wasn't venomous. "Look like we have dinner for tonight."

"Ichigo! Your arm!"

Don't worry about it. This snake is nonpoisonous. See? It has round head, and the tail is a double row of subcaudal plates. The fangs are just for show."

"But..."

"Relax, it's better that it bit me than you or else you'd be even more panicky."

"But still..."

"Look Mikoto." Ichigo place his hand onto her shoulder, letting out a caring smile. "I'll do whatever it take... Whatever I can to protect the people I care about. That include you, Meiya, Chizuru, and the rest of the squad. Even Marimo, Yuuko, Shizue oba-san, and everyone that living in this world." Ichigo ruffles her hair as he walks toward the woods. "Now let's find a good place to rest up first then you can check this wound. Ok?"

"H-hai!" Mikoto exclaimed as she ran up to him with a huge blush on her face.

-an hour later-

They found an open space in the woods to give them some cover. Ichigo made a campfire using large firewood that broke from the nearby tree and rested by the boulder. Mikoto urged him to check his wounds but he knows that it wasn't poisonous. But there wasn't anything he could do so he allowed it. "How is it?" Ichigo asked as Mikoto made a relieving sound.

"Emm... It's not infected or poisoned. But you shouldn't push yourself like that. What if it was poisoned? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If you knew it wasn't then you should've let it bite me in the first place."

"Are you stupid? I told you that I do whatever I can to protect you guys. So don't worry, you been the squad medic before I came. Might even bee better than me." Mikoto's face turn red at that comment.

"I... I'm not that good."

"What are you talking about? You taught us a lot of things about First Aid."

"But you can do things better. Your family own a clinic after all and knew everything."

"That may be true. But come on. You're a good teacher than I am, Mikoto. You need to have a confidence in you. Now, mind wrapping this wound up? It's still bleeding."

"Ha? AH! Yes of course!" Mikoto flushed and quickly grab her survival kit which happily had a small roll of bandages. She uses the roll sparingly at the same time covered his wound three folds to control the bleeding. "How do you feel?"

"It stings a bit but not painful." Ichigo looks at the cooked snake that he place next to the campfire. "Come on, snake probably cooked by now."

"Eh? You're really going to eat that?"

"Yup."

"I thought you were joking! Don't! I'll find some fruits and mushrooms for you to eat!" Mikoto exclaimed as she runs into the forest causing Ichigo to laugh a bit.

-two days later ay night time-

They arrived at the rendezvous point about a day and a half as Mikoto and Ichigo wait for the others. Ichigo has made a campfire a little low so that it wouldn't make much smoke to give away their position. In the meantime, while they wait, Mikoto and Ichigo collected some fruits and mushrooms for themselves and the for the others of course.

Meiya and Chizuru were the second groups to arrive. "Oh? Kurosaki? You're here already?" Chizuru asked in a surprised tone.

"You sound almost too surprised, Chizuru," Ichigo replied with a smirk. "Were you expecting me to be last in the group?"

"Well, it would be nice to beat you in one thing at least." She responded coyly. "Anyway, when did you two arrive?"

"About... Two days ago, if I remember correctly." Mikoto answered which was then responded with a gasp of awe from the two.

Meiya, however, seemed impressed. "I see. And you set up camp without drawing attention to yourselves. I had not noticed your fire until I was about a meter away." Meiya said.

"But how did you guys take out the facility so quickly? Don't tell me you rushed all the way here?" Chizuru asked.

"Kind of. Let just said that saw an opportunity and took it. Though I got a little careless in the end." Ichigo gestured to his bandaged arm which they were again amazed to see. "Anyway, we got some food if you'd like some." Ichigo offered to them, which they gladly accepted.

About ten or so minutes, Miki and Ayamine joined them for a little evening meal. They gathered around the campfire and recollect what we've gotten so far.

"Mikoto and I only got a sheet from the base. What abut you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"We found a rappelling rope from our objective," Chizuru replied.

"Ayamine-san and I found a map with the location of extraction point and an anti-material rifle," Miki answered with a smile.

"That good. Now we need a plan to get off this island." Ichigo stated.

"Well, we can travel around the island and be traversing through a river to make up time," Chizuru suggested.

"That a good idea, Chizuru." Ichigo agreed. After the team agrees with the plan, they decide to have a good night rest for tomorrow morning.

-next morning-

The next morning after they got their rest, the squad moved onward towards the extraction point marked on the map. Ichigo looks at the sky and saw it was cloudless looming over them. But Ichigo feels like it was a ruse just to let their hope up. They arrived at the river crevice somewhere between morning and noon.

"Looks like we'll have to cross the river," Chizuru suggested which the whole squad agreed entirely. "It will take a lot of time for us to reach the other side. Mikoto, check the currents, will you?"

"Ok," Mikoto replied as she walks the edge of the cliff and saw a calm river flow. "It looks safe enough. That water looks calm and shallow."

"Right then. Ayamine, get across the river and tie the rope around that tree so that we can get across." Chizuru stated.

"...understood," Ayamine said as she crosses the terrain with ease.

"Waaaa... Fast as always Ayamine-san!" Mikoto praised her. It takes thirty minutes or so for Ayamine was the other side tying the rope with quick precision. But just as she signaled us that the rope was tightly secured, Ichigo sensed the dark clouds looming over them. "Eh? Rain? At a time like this?"

"Figure... It's not that surprising to see this place get a lot of squalls. With the jungle and all it'll take a lot of rain to grow the forest back the way it was." Ichigo stated.

"Kei-san, say that it's safe," Mikoto added. "It'll be awhile before the river floods up."

"Then we should cross while we still can. Kurosaki, you go first." Chizuru ordered as Ichigo just go for it.

By the time every got across, the whole river flooded in a record time. Ichigo look over at his group of see the five of them arguing over the topic.

"We should leave the rope and take the gun with us!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"No! We need the gun to retrieve the rope!" Meiya suggested.

"Oi, oi! Enough!" Ichigo shouted causing the whole group to look at him. "Look we just wait here for the rain to clear up." Before they could disagreed, Ichigo open his mouth. "And befoe you like to make a comment. Let wait a few hour or so just in case if it stops. If it doesn't stop then we leave with two options. Sound good?" The group reconsidered his option and waited underneath the large tree for a little rest with one of them going on a twenty-minute watch shift.

Ichigo took the first watch as the rain poured on the river. Even though it was raining pretty hard, Ichigo remembers the time... the death of his mother by the Grand Fisher. He still blames himself for her death on that day. And even when he fighting against fusion Zangetsu and his Hollow self. His inner world is drowned in water due to his doubt and despair.

During the time he overcomes despair over and over again. Training the best he could to protect everyone. Gaining power to protect them. But as of right now. Ichigo is facing against the BETA that will bring humanity to their destruction. With no way to get back home. He wonders if Kisuke notices his disappearance and trying to find him.

"Ichigo," Meiya called. "It's my turn for the shift now.

"Really? I just I was deep thought huh."

"Hey, Kurosaki?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Eh... It's nothing serious. It's just you look...different somehow."

"Different? How?"

"You seem calmer than usual. Your eyes... they look like as if they're can overcome despair."

"I guess you could say that. It's just the rain..."

"The rain?"

"It reminds me of my mom's death." Meiya lowers her head in shame for bringing up his mother's death.

"Forgive me... I did not know."

"Nah... It's alright... Just make sure you don't bring it up again." Ichigo said as he leaves Meiya to her shift. They watch their shift about twenty minutes and in roughly two hours the rain suddenly stopped followed by the appearance of the sun.

"Hey! The rain's gone!" Mikoto yelled with a glee.

"And in only two hours," Chizuru added looking at her watch.

Ichigo looked closely at the river and judged the current. "If this goes on, the river will return to its normal state in about an hour, and for Kei to get the rope that will save us some time."

"Ichigo-san, you're amazing!" Miki exclaimed giving her cat-like smile. "You like a prophet or something! You can predict the weather!"

"Hey now. Don't say that. I don't be like to be called a prophet of anything that doesn't see into the future. I just go with my instinct." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"Maybe, but perhaps the heavens are on your side today," Meiya said giving him the respectful look.

-an hour later-

They arrived at their extraction point as the squad moved information to secure the evac point making sure that there were no traps. Miki went in for a closer inspection and found a hidden box in the area. "Hey look, I found some smoke flares!"

Meiya looked around seeing that there were no vehicles insights. "I do not see any other means of transportation. Perhaps we are meant to use these to signal for a rescue?"

"Haaa... We actually finished the exams on the fourth day! As expected to see that we finished our mission earlier than everyone else!" Miki exclaimed.

"...I'll wave one." Kei offered but Ichigo stops her.

"Wait," Ichigo said with a serious tone. "Something doesn't seem right about this. Miki pass me the rifle."

"Huh? Ok..." Miki said as she passes the rifle to Ichigo as she looks around the area to see a suspicious look rock.

"What did you find?" Chizuru asked.

"Something suspicious," Ichigo replied as he passes the rifle back to Miki. "I'll do it. A helipad is a good place for a sniper to kill people. The moment we pop the flares, there's no telling what might happen. I'll be careful." Ichigo grabs the flares from the box while his teams hid behind the rock formation. Ichigo pulled out the flares waving it upward. Immediately he saw the helicopter appear out of the trees for pick up.

Then something happens. The sound of gunfire alarmed the other cadets taking their reflex to duck and hide immediately. Ichigo ran as quickly as he could and hid with his squadmates.

"The gun batteries! I saw the shots coming from that outcrop!" Miki pointed out.

"I can't believe one of them is still functioning after all this time," Chizuru muttered disheartened.

"It's never was going to be easy," Ichigo said.

"...the chopper ran away." Kei pointed out as the depress were quickly drowned away by the sound of the radio's cracking sound.

"Yes, this is squad 207B," Chizuru answered gathering her courage.

Yuuko's voice was on the other line. "Ara? Are you guys still alive?"

"Yes"

"I see. Good to hear. That aside, plans have changed a bit. I'm sure you all noticed when it shot you, but the gun battery on the island northeast is still active for some reason." Yuuko said.

'I bet it was you!' Ichigo thought angry.

"Can you deactivate it from here?" Chizuru asked.

"Nope. It's all automatic. What a pain." Ichigo isn't very convinced by this. Everyone in the squad already knew that this little accident was part of the exams. "So I'll give you a new evac point."

"Understood..."

"Your new destination is, point E, is directly behind offending battery. The helicopter has been directed there."

"We might get attacked along the way."

"Ara. All I can do is tell you where to go. That's all, over and out." Yuuko said as she hung up.

Chizuru let out a sigh and turn toward her squad. "Well, you heard her everyone. Look like we'll have to move onward to point E."

"Understood..." Meiya said in a calm tone. "We must never let our guard down after all. This exam is to test our very persistence of survival."

"It does sound like something the professor would do," Miki said.

"Talking about it won't get us any closer. We'd best move now while we can or else we might get shot again." Ichigo suggested which everyone agreed without hesitation.

-later-

They quickly mad their way back towards the forest using whatever light the sun provide. "Kurosaki, keep up the pace." Chizuru urged him to move faster. "We can't slow the whole squad down just for you."

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Ichigo replied before taking the lead. "But you also have to be careful. Moving too quickly might trigger a nearby trap."

"Mikoto's talking point so we don't have to worry about that. If she spots a trap we'll know it."

"You also have to be careful about that damn gun battery. It doesn't seem like it was shooting the helicopter when it came down. So it's probably a low altitude gun." Chizuru was silent for a second. Ichigo could have guessed that she want to finish the exam as quickly as possible. "Look, I know you want to finish the exams quickly but that'll mean nothing if we fail because we rushed in. We need to have the patience or else we end up making a mistake. We still have plenty of time before we reach the rendezvous point." Ichigo said making Meiya turn around.

"Though it may slow us down. Ichigo has a point. Rushing blindly to our target may fail us in this exam. We should remain vigilant and cautious at the best less we encounter unexpected obstacles along our path." Meiya stated.

"See? Even Meiya agrees with me." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Alright, I guess we could slow down a bit. The sun is already setting." Chizuru sighed in defeat.

But right before they could move any further, Miki yelled out a halt to the group. "Wait! Hey...there's a radome over there."

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"There... Right at the center of the cliff near the gun battery emplacement. I can't get a clear sight from there." Miki then grabs the scope off the rifle and use it to get a better look at her target. "Yeah... It's a radome alright. I can't see anything clearly but the dome is missing a few pieces and I see something moving inside." Miki stated.

"The professor said that the gun was automatic, right?" Mikoto recalled. "Then that thing is most likely be the sensors."

"Yeah, it didn't react to the helicopter when it flew overhead." Ichigo reminds them.

"Sakaki, let us destroy the radome," Meiya suggested. "Since it is most likely to be the gun's sensors we should take the opportunity while we have it. It would save us valuable time in avoiding open spaces."

"Agreed." Chizuru said as she looks at Miki." Tamase, can you hit the dome from here?"

Miki nodded confidently. "Yes, there's no wind right now so I should be able to hit it without any problem," Miki said as Ichigo let out a smile.

"Just shoot the top of the radome," Mikoto advised her with a wide smile given her an extra boost of confidence. "Hit that and the rest of the dome is useless."

"Yeah!" Miki cried out as she took up a prone position with a clear line of sight of the dome.

"Alright guys, there's no need for us to stand next to her. Let's spread out and keep an eye out for any sign of trouble. Because once that shot fires it might attract unwanted attention to ourselves." Ichigo stated.

"Good idea. Someone might know where we are after that bombardment earlier." Chizuru agreed as they quickly spread out keeping an eye on their surroundings. Miki aimed the rifle carefully, timing her shot with her heartbeat. Ichigo looks at her and tells that she is nervous. But she places her finger on the trigger and fire.

The bullet few and the top of the radome was blown off. "Target destroy!" Miki exclaimed as the squad let out a silent celebration. They traveled for another hours or so to lose their imaginary pursuers and pitched a camp near the edge of the forest.

-night time-

After everyone had their share of their food and went straight to sleep. Ichigo took the first watch look around for any sign of threats. Ichigo remembers the day he was just a high school student with abilities to see a ghost. Then came Rukia, who change his life after borrowing her power. Then there was a time when he trains with Kisuke to regain his power to save Rukia along with his friends, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

Just remember that day made him wish that he still have his power so he could help humanity to defeat the BETA. But he has to use the Final Gestuga Tenshou in order to defeat Aizen and sacrifice his power. Ichigo knew that this isn't their world, but after hearing humanity desperation to survive. He knew that he just can't leave them. If he did, then he wouldn't able to face his family, friends, even his mother.

"Ichigo?" Chizuru called as she appeared from the shadow. "It's time for my shift. You can take your break now."

"Really? I guess I'm really in deep thought." Ichigo said.

"You can stay here for another twenty minutes if you want." She smiles with a hint of sarcasm hidden in her words. Chizuru expected him to whine but instead Ichigo give her the stare. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it just that you wanted me to stay with you." Chizuru let out a blush.

"T-that not what I mean!" Ichigo continues to stare at her making her blush harder. "S-stop that. Your stare is...really powerful...you know that?"

"I'm just messing with you. Anyway, I wouldn't mind staying for another twenty minutes if you want. You should get some rest Chizuru. You'll need your strength for tomorrow.

"D-don't be ridiculous! I have a responsibility to the squad as well as a soldier. You should rest now while you can."

"Nah, besides I just remember about my life."

"A friend of mine once told me that you cannot erase things that happened in the past. What's done is done. All you can do now is move forward. Remembering the past can actually make you stronger."

"I guess I have to agree with you on that, Chizuru. But I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why did you want to finish the exam? Did you make a couple of mistakes?" Chizuru was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, we fail the exam a couple time. I made a mistake before you arrive. This is the final time that we get to be Eishi, and I'm afraid that we fail." Ichigo places his hand on Chizuru's shoulder and gives her the same smile that he give to Mikoto.

"Hey, it's alright. Realizing that you've made a mistake means that you have the ability of self-awareness. Not a lot of creatures are capable of such a simple act that we take for granted. Animals can be disciplined or tamed, but they can't learn from their mistakes like we can. Self-awareness is an invaluable too so that we can learn from our mistakes and know how to do it right next time. Because of this, we can achieve great things, because we're human after all." Chizuru was shocked about this. She has no ideas that Ichigo was this wise before. "Let me tell you something. When you are afraid, 'cast off your fear. Look forward. Go forward. Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die.' That what you need to do." Ichigo walk passes her as he waves his hand. "Welp, time to get some sleep. Don't want to be tire, first thing in the morning."

"Ichi...go..." Chizuru muttered with a huge blush.

-the next morning-

When morning finally came the squad had themselves a hefty breakfast of fruits that Mikoto was able to find from the nearby bushes. The few berries that weren't poisonous were a welcomed meal for them after such a long distance travel. Mikoto once again took point ahead of them keeping an eye on traps that may appear. Their formation was a tight solid one that moved at a quick pace. By noon they had already arrived at the wooden bridge that leads to the other side of the crevice.

"Can we... get across this," Chizuru said unsure of the unstable conditions of the bridge.

Mikoto felt the ropes holding the bridge and nodded. "The old one seem to be fine. I can use the new one to fix some of the most unstable parts. It can hold for another day or two if we repair it now."

"But the bridge on the far side is made of metal." Miki pointed out.

"It looks a lot stronger and stable," Ichigo added. "No doubt it'll be much safer too. But to get there we'll have to cross through the jungle again and no doubt there'll be more traps and the terrain will slow us down."

"Agreed," Meiya said nodded to him. "Doing that will require a significant detour. It's no different than the dangers that we face on this bridge."

Chizuru confirmed with them and quickly handed the rope equipment to Mikoto. "Yeah. We have to prioritize speed now. If we had any pursuers they will find us in the woods." Mikoto and Ayamine, can you fix the bridge?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes!" They replied.

"Good. Everyone else keeps a lookout." Chizuru ordered.

"Roger!"

"And Kurosaki..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." Chizuru whispered as Ichigo let out a smile.

"No problem," Ichigo said as the two finish the bridge about an hour.

"Squad leader! It's ok now!" Mikoto yelled on the other side of the crevice.

"Understood. You two stay there and keep a lookout."

"Ok. But be careful! It's still very fragile!"

"Yoroi, stop shouting."

"The core of the bridge looks like it's rotting!"

"I don't think she can hear us." Miki deduced.

"Nope, she'd keep on talking anyway," Ichigo said.

Their squad leader sighed at this but was happy that they were making headway progress. "Then let's cross in order of weight. Tamase will go first. I'll come in second. Meiya and Ichigo will go last. understood?"

"Yes."

"Stay alerted until it is your turn," Chizuru instructed as they crossed the bridge quite easily and made it to the other side of the crevice before sunset.

-two hours later-

After another two hour walking they made their way towards the new extraction point near the edge of the cliff. There was a helipad there and Marimo waiting right in the middle. Everyone could tell that this exam was finally coming to a close. With a proud smile, the squad gathered up their strength and courage towards the instructor.

"Evaluation complete! Squad 207B, form up!" Marimo ordered as the whole squad immediately stood. Ichigo could hear some of the girls breathing sighs of relief when they heard their evaluation was complete. Marimo smiled proudly at them and held her stopwatch closely. "This Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation is hereby complete. You've all done well." A silent cheer came around them. "I will now inform you of the result."

"Eh?" The whole squad was confused by this as Marimo clear her throat.

"Your methods of destroying the enemy facilities, plus capturing and using their items all get passing marks. Also, you neutralized the greatest threat in this exercise, the gun battery with minimal effort." Marimo let out a sigh which causes them too worried. "Though I have to admit that you've all performed amazingly in this exercise... I have to say that I've not once seen a squad get this much score in this exam."

"Does that mean?" Ichigo realized.

"Not plan is ever flawless but here you have demonstrated that you've made the right choice. Theories are just theories after all. In the end, there was no enemy pursuing you but you remained vigilant and were prepared for almost every possible situation. Besides...the main objectives of this mission was to escape and that alone was done. Though it is rare for me to say this... The six of you passed this exercise with flying colors." Marimo stated as Ichigo heard Chizuru started to sob.

She couldn't hide the tears of joy well and it seems like everyone around her had the same reaction. Ichigo let out a smile seeing his teammates pass.

-next day-

Ichigo is sitting on the beach as he watches his squadmates play in the water while his eye twitch. "My, my... You seem in a bad mood?" Yuuko asked.

"You damn right I am!" Ichigo exclaimed. "How come no one told me about this!"

"Well I thought your squadmates tell you," Yuuko said with an innocent tone.

"Ichigo! The water's great, you should come and join us!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Like I said! No one told me to bring a swimsuit!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's fine, it's fine! You can swim in with your trunks on."

"No way in hell I'm swimming in my trunks!"

"What the big deal? It's just a- Woah..." When Mikoto pull up Ichigo's shirt. She and everyone else surprised what they have seemed. Even Chizuru and Kei stop fighting what they have seemed. What they saw was scars on Ichigo's body, lots of them. But one scar that their attention was a hole like a scar on his chest.

"W-w-what happen to you, Ichigo-san?!" Miki asked seeing the scar on his body.

"It's nothing," Ichigo said pulling down his shirt. "I just remember I have something to do." Ichigo walks away leaving the rest of them speechless.

-Yokohama Base night time in Ichigo's room-

"Finally, I could get some rest. Maybe I should give the seashell I found to Kasumi." Ichigo said when there was a knock on his door. "Coming." Ichigo open the door to see the rest of the squadmates at his door. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," Chizuru said.

"Talk? Talk about what?" Ichigo asked playing dumb.

"About that scars you have the other day. It's time that you tell us the truth about yourself, Ichigo." Meiya said giving him the samurai's eyes. Ichigo let out a sigh knowing that there's no way out of this.

"Alright, come in," Ichigo said letting them in his room. He sat on the edge of the bed as the rest of the squad look at him. "I guess you want me to tell everything."

"If it's alright with you?" Miki asked.

"Nah, you guys are my squadmates. So I guess I could tell you." Ichigo replied as he let out a sigh. "First of I'm not from this world." They look at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, Ichigo-san?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm saying that I'm from another dimension where the BETA never existed," Ichigo replied causing them to be more shock. "Well when I was a child, I was able to see a ghost."

"You can talk to dead people?" Miki asked with wide eyes.

-Play Bleach Will of the Heart-

"Yeah, and remember when I told you about my mom's death?" Ichigo asked causing them to nodded. "While we walking home alongside the Karakura's river. I saw a girl thinking about she might jump in. When I was about to grab the girl, I was consciousness only to woken up to found my dead mom lying on top of me." They were surprised by this, they know that his mother die. But to see her dead body as a child, they couldn't help to feel sorry for him. "Right after my mom's death repeatedly skipping school and goes down the river bank where my mom's die."

"Did you found her?" Meiya asked making Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I wandering alone from morning till night. I squatting down when I was tired and got back up to wander some more. When I was in Mashiba Junior High School, I recently get a fight by thugs due to my hair colors. During from my fight, I got help from my friend, Chad. He doesn't pick a fight to unleash it for other people. He also wears a coin neckless that he got from this Spanish guy.

"What was his name?" Chizuru asked.

"No idea. But when the thugs abducted Chad, I return the favor and risk my life to protect his necklase." Ichigo smiles at the memories. "We made a pact to protect and fight for each other. When I was at Karakura High School, I was about to bring new flowers to this girl that die only to be chased by a Hollow."

"...Hollows?" Kei asked.

"I'll get to that. It was just then I meant a Shinigami-"

"SHINIGAMI!" They shouted as Ichigo shush them.

"Keep it down. Yes, I said Shinigami can we get to the story?" Ichigo asked causing them to blush in embarrassment. They nodded as Ichigo continue with his story. "Ok, I meant a Shinigami named Rukia, who kill the Hollow that was chasing us. Then Rukia came in my room and sense my power. Then she started to explain Hollows, are that bad spirits, and that Shinigami's job to kill Hollows and guide the souls into the Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Meiya asked.

"The Soul Society is like Heaven. Just then a Hollow attack my family. However, the Hollow didn't attack my family. It was trying to attack me." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Mikoto asked.

"Because I have a high power call, Reiatsu, a spiritual pressure that people use. I was about to fight it when Rukia risk her life just to save me. She offers me something that I need."

"What is it?" Miki asked.

"Power... Power to protect my family. When Rukia offer me her power, I take it and I started my day as a Shinigami. When I was home, a Hollow attack me, and guess what I saw?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Chizuru asked.

"The Hollow that I was fight was a human," Ichigo replied causing them to be shocked.

"What!? Does that mean...?" Mikoto asked fearfully.

"Yes, Mikoto. Hollows are once human souls." Ichigo replied confirming her fear. Ichigo reveals that the Hollow was Orihime's brother name, Sora, who die in a car accident. Orihime risks her life to bring back her brother shattering his mask. Ichigo told them that the Zanpakuto have an ability to purified a Hollows soul from their sins and cast them into the Soul Society. However, he also told them if a human committed terrible crimes while they are alive. They will be sent to Hell. The squad was shocked that Hell actually existed in his world. He also explains how he got Kon and put him in a stuff lion and meet Kisuke at the time.

"Wait, Kisuke, as in your teacher... He can see spirits too?" Meiya asked making him nod.

"Yes, and I will tell you more about him," Ichigo said as he continues with the story. He explains the day he went to the cemetery to visit his mother's grave. He also facing a Shinigami, name, Eikichiro, who is investigating on Rukia. "After our fight, my sisters attacked by a Hollow., codename Grand Fisher. It lures people that have high Reiryoku."

-Now play Bleach Never meant to Belong-

"What does that mean..." Meiya muttered.

"That's right. My mother was kill by a Hollow." Ichigo growls as he clutches his hand in rage. "I still haven't forgotten about him. That bastard that kill my mother. I still haven't forgiven myself for that. But that the day I decide to protect people from Hollows. After that incident, there a person, name, Uryu, a Quincy who act a lot like Chizuru."

"Eh? Me?" Chizuru asked pointing at herself.

"The two of them... Terrible..." Kei said.

"What that suppose to mean?!" Chizuru demand.

"Chizuru-san, Kei-san, calm down. Ichigo-san trying to explained his story." Miki reminds them.

"Thank you, Miki," Ichigo said.

"What are these Quincy?" Meiya asked.

"Quincy are a group of humans that can use Reiryoku as weapons." Ichigo also explains that the Shinigami and the Quincy are bitter rivals to which one should decide to kill the Hollow. If the Hollows isn't killed by a Zanpakuto, their souls will be gone forever. He also told them about their contest to see which is better. But they able to set aside their different and protect Karakura. But thing got more difficult when a Gillan appears. A monster made out of a hundred Hollows into one. "After that, two Shinigami appear, Renji Abari, and Byakuya Kuichi, Rukia's brother. They here to arrest Rukia for the crime she has committed."

"A crime? What crime?" Mikoto asked.

"Giving their Shinigami's power to a human," Ichigo replied causing them to be shocked.

"But-but-but, she did that so you could save your family. It's isn't fair to arrest someone for that." Miki said.

"That was their rules," Ichigo stated.

"And what are the punishment for that?" Meiya asked.

"Death," Ichigo replied shocking them to the core. They are willing to kill Rukia for giving her power to protect his family. "During the Battle, I was defeated. Lying on the ground in my pool of blood. I would have been dead if it wasn't for Kisuke." Ichigo explains that the power that Rukia have given him was gone. But he has his own Shinigami power and train with Kisuke. "During my fight with Kisuke, I able to learn my Zanpakuto's name."

"Wait, name?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes, remember what I told you during the exam?"

"'Cast off your fear. Look forward. Go forward. Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die.'"

"That quotes is from my zanpakuto, Zangetsu," Ichigo said as he told them that he and his friends are planning to rescue Rukia from her execution. He has face Ikkaku, Renji, and final Kenpachi. "After my second battle with Byakuya. Yoruichi train to achieve Bankai."

"So how long to achieve Bankai?" Chizuru asked.

"For a normal Shinigami, it takes a hundred year to achieve it. But for me, I achieve it for just three days." Ichigo replied.

"NANI!" They shouted in disbelief causing Ichigo to over his ears. They didn't know that Ichigo quick learner. Hearing that he can achieve Bankai for three days than any other Shinigami is unreal.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-you said the Shinigami take hundred years to complete their Bankai. And you're only complete it for just three days!" Mikoto explained.

"When it come to the lives of my friends. I have to train hard in order to save them. I face Byakuya for the final time and use my Bankai. But during the fight, something happens." Ichigo said as the other are afraid.

"What happen...?" Miki asked.

"There was a Hollow inside of me during the fight," Ichigo replied shocking them.

"A Hollow! But how?!" Meiya asked.

-Now play Bleach Soundscape to Ardor-

"I was during my last training with Kisuke. I refuse to let my Hollow does the fighting for me." Ichigo said as he continues he defeat Byakuya, then he was nearly killed by Aizen. He and his companions escape with the Hyokoku in his hand. After he saves Rukia and the Soul Society, he encounters Arrancars, a group Hollows that gains the of a Shinigami and Vizards, a group of Shinigami gain the power of a Hollows. He also told them the ranks of a Hollow of Menos, Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. Ichigo also told them that Orihime was kidnapped and he and his friends went to Hueco Mundo, the home place of a Hollows and then they encounter Nel and her companions.

"Wait, you befriended an Arrancar? The very kind that came from Hollows that devour Human's souls and kill your mother." Chizuru stated.

"Pretty ironic isn't. Me, a Substitute Shinigami friend with an Arrancar." Ichigo chuckled.

"What would Aizen want with Orihime-san?" Miki asked.

"Orihime has a special power call Soten Kisshun, a healing power to rejects, reverses, and reconstructs time that happen," Ichigo replied.

"Pardon me Kurosaki, a power to reject time is sound far-fetch," Chizuru said.

"Then how can you explained that hole-shape scar on my chest?" Ichigo asked making her quiet. "I thought so."

"Speaking of, how did you get that scar?" Meiya asked.

"I that got that scar... When I die." Ichigo replied shocking them beyond belief. See Ichigo die... They don't want to think or image it of Ichigo in their mind. He explained the fight the face against Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and finally Ulquiorra. "After Ulquiorra release his second form, he kills me again, leaving a hole on my body. Then something happens. While I was unconsciousness, my Hollow side take over. Transforming into a Vasto Lorde." Ichigo clutch his hand on to his pant in anger. "I never accepted it... It wasn't me that that defeat him... But that damn Hollow that living inside of me..." Meiya understands that perfectly, Ichigo is a warrior and fight his own battle, not let someone else do it for him. After that, he explained that he have to return to the world of the living to face Aizen that he try to use Karakura Town to make a key. Ichigo explained that Aizen plans to overthrow the Spirit King to gain power. "While seeing everyone defeat, even gramps, that is when my dad shows up."

"Your father is a Shinigami?" Mikoto asked shock that Ichigo's dad is a Shinigami as he rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, surprise me too," Ichigo replied as he faces against Gin while his dad, Kisuke, and Yoruichi facing Aizen. During the fight with Gin, Aizen has defeated them with the power of the Hyokoku and went to the real Karakura Town. "After that, my dad told me that the only way to defeat Aizen was to achieve the Final Getsuga Tenshou. However, using it will come at a price."

"And the price that be?" Meiya asked.

"Sacrifice my power. My old man told me that I have to achieve it in the Dangai, a passway to the Soul Society and the living world. When I complete it, I face Aizen one last time using the Final Getsuga Tenshou while Kisuke seals him away. After my power is gone I woke up in a room in the ruined town and here I am." Ichigo said taking a huge breath from explanation his life as a Shinigami. None of them could have believed it. This boy, the very person in this room, their squadmates...is a war hero. Tears were gathering in their eyes. None of them could have done what he can and willing sacrifice his power to save the people he protecting. And what was his reward... To be sent to the world with the BETA with no way to return back home. But here he is, fighting against the BETA that doesn't concern him.

"...You're strong." Kei said.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked

"I agreed. Too willing to sacrifice your power to risk the lives of other... A truly noble thing to do." Meiya said.

"Ichigo-san, you're incredible!" Miki said.

"I never knew that you were once a superhero before!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"To think we might actually have a war hero in the squad..." Chizuru muttered as they saw Ichigo in a new light.

"Will they call me the Hero of the Winter War before," Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, you must not tell everyone about this. Only I can explain about my past, no one else."

"We understood, Ichigo," Meiya said.

"Yup! We promise to keep your secret!" Miki exclaimed.

"I think it's time return to our rooms," Chizuru stated as she looks at Ichigo. "Thank you for telling us."

"Hey, we're squadmates. We suppose to trust each other." Ichigo said as they leave the room.

Ok, here are the harem for this story.

Meiya

Miki

Chizuru

Mikoto

Kei

Mana

Marimo

Yuuko

Kasumi

Akane

Haruko

Tatsumi

Yukino

Minagi

Yuuhi

Thesleff

Michiru

Mitsuki

Haruka

Misae

Touko

Pyatkh

Indra

The harem will be updated further in the chapter.


	4. Note

Hey, I just want to make an announcement. I just got back from grandfather funeral. He dies on April 3rd, so I'm going to take a break from fanfiction to adjust myself. This note will be replaced with the next chapter if I going to write the next chapter. Thank you all for understanding.


End file.
